


Hada

by AngelitoBloodsherry



Series: Hada doméstica [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy/Luna Lovegood Friendship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley Friendship, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelitoBloodsherry/pseuds/AngelitoBloodsherry
Summary: Instantes que conforman la amistad de Draco y Luna en su estancia en Toulouse, entrelazados con pinceladas de dos historias de amor que nadie nunca imaginó.Hada doméstica #1.5





	Hada

**Author's Note:**

> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.
> 
> La historia solo está disponible en fanfiction (Angelito Bloodsherry) y aquí. Para más dudas, mirad mi perfil de ao3.

**hada**

Draco estaba repantigado en la cama con un puñado de apuntes en la tranquilidad de su habitación, cuando le pareció escuchar un ruido fuera de lo normal. En otras circunstancias, si estuviera compartiendo piso con alguien diferente, no le habría prestado mucha atención porque tenía una prueba muy importante en dos días como para permitirse distraerse, pero como esa no era su situación, no le quedó más remedio que soltar el tratado de antídotos en desuso para ir a echar un vistazo.

Toulouse era una ciudad hermosa. No era la París de su infancia pero tenía un cierto encanto. Nada más terminar sus servicios con la comunidad británica, Draco Malfoy se marchó a Francia para estudiar la Maestría en Pociones, estuvo en París una temporada, no más de unos seis meses, hasta que descubrió que lo suyo no eran las pociones, no totalmente, así que terminó redirigiendo la Maestría a la medimagia, y ahora hacía una doble licenciatura.

Llegó al salón, a la fuente del ruido, sumido en sus pensamientos y se encontró con su alocada compañera de piso manchada casi en su totalidad por pintura azul y mirando concentrada, algo no muy normal en ella, todos los pergaminos que tenía repartidos por el suelo. Draco no se cuestionó para qué necesitaba su amiga la pintura, estaba acostumbrado, así que extrajo la varita y realizó una serie de hechizos de impermeabilidad. Estaba en pijama, sí, pero no tenía intención de tirarlo a la basura.

—¿Qué haces?

Se sentó a su lado, y le apartó un mechón rubio de la cara. No había restos de pintura en él, pero sí purpurina. Una cantidad obscena de purpurina.

—Estudiando —le sonrió distraída—. La semana que viene tengo una expedición en los Pirineos.

—¿Y la pintura?

—Me ayuda a concentrarme —le señaló el techo. Draco lo miró interesado, quedándose boquiabierto al ver que lo había pintado para representar el agua del mar—. Y aleja a los  _torposoplos_.

Draco soltó una carcajada mientras su amiga miraba con atención su obra de arte, como si esperase encontrarse alguna criatura molesta allí escondida. Draco se secó las lágrimas, y tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, para limpiar las manchas de pintura seca.

—Eres un desastre, Lovegood.

Luna ladeó el rostro, curiosa.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —los dos miraron a la vez el techo, y Draco frunció el ceño—. Falta brillo, ¿más purpurina?

Luna asintió.

—Quizá algún encantamiento de luz —Luna no estaba mirando el techo ya, sino a Draco—. Uno que funcione cuando todo esté a oscuras o algo así.

—¿Para espantar a los  _torposoplos_?

—Sí, para espantarlos —rió Draco. Se estiró y tomó una de las latas de pintura, no había ni rastro de pinceles o brochas, su amiga había vuelto a usar las manos—. ¿Dónde tienes la purpurina?

—Ahí —señaló en algún punto detrás suyo, entre el sofá y la mesita—. La uso para Magizoologia Avanzada.

¿Cómo Draco Malfoy y Luna Lovegood se habían convertido en compañeros de piso? Fue pura casualidad. En París, Draco había estado viviendo en la antigua casa veraniega de los Malfoy pero al mudarse a Toulouse, con el dinero justo para pagar sus necesidad básicas, tuvo que tirar de los pisos de estudiantes del campus universitario mágico. Draco no era una persona fácil con la que convivir ni confiaba en nadie a la primera de cambio, así que, cuando se cruzó con Luna en el barrio mágico y empezaron a hablar, no dudó en aceptar su invitación.

¿Qué podría pasar? Draco y Luna habían creado un lazo irrompible en las mazmorras de los Malfoy y, aunque costó que la convivencia en el piso funcionara los primeros meses, Draco sabía que no estaría mejor en ningún sitio, y eso le preocupaba, porque el año que viene tenía que trasladarse a España a realizar unas asignaturas complementarias, a saber como resultaba eso.

Luna tomó el bote de purpurina. Draco miró el interior con la nariz arrugada y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno. En dos días tenía una prueba, sí, pero hasta él necesitaba unas cuantas horas de relajación. ¿Quién le habría dicho, años atrás, que se comportaría como un crío con Lunática Lovegood?

—Vamos a llenar esto de purpurina.

…

Estaban tumbados en la alfombra, en el cuarto de Draco, rodeados de libros y tratados de medimagia. Luna abrazaba un cojín y Draco pasaba a limpio unos apuntes de última hora. Llevaban allí, en completo silencio, casi dos horas. Lo único que se escuchaba era la pluma raspando el papel.

—Creo que tenemos una plaga de  _luces apagadas._

—Ajá —tomó otra hoja de pergamino y revisó con ojo crítico las anotaciones de uno de sus compañeros de clase—. ¿Son peligrosos?

—No —comentó y se volvió para mirar a Draco—. Solo molestan, ¿te están molestando?

Draco se mordió el labio inferior y, sin mirar a su amiga, negó con la cabeza. Luna no le dio más importancia, desvió la mirada al techo de la habitación. Hacía unos días que había vuelto de la expedición, su profesor a cargo estuvo muy contento con el resultado, incluso Draco la felicitó cuando le dejó el informe para que lo leyera.

Luna frunció el ceño, tomó la varita que descansaba a su lado y empezó una letanía, que más que un hechizo parecía una canción, en un idioma desconocido. Draco dejó de escribir para observarla, y se preguntó, no sin terror, si tendría que echar algún hechizo de protección a sus cosas.

No ocurrió nada, solo pequeñas estrellas tintineantes. Draco se tumbó con los brazos cruzados a modo de almohada. Luna hizo lo mismo pero con la cabeza recostada en el costado de Draco. Siguió moviendo la varita, y las estrellas se mantuvieron en la habitación.

…

El Callejón Toujours estaba repleto de familias a esa hora de la mañana. Draco redujo las bolsas de la compra y las guardó en el bolsillo. Luna estaba dando saltos de un sitio a otro, esquivando a las personas con una soltura innegable, mientras Draco le seguía el ritmo a duras penas.

—Desayunemos aquí —Luna apareció a su lado, tomó su brazo y le obligó a cruzar la calle. Draco miró de mala manera a un niño, de unos diez años, con el que casi tropieza. Lo que menos necesitaba era que le estropearan su chaqueta nueva, hecha a medida. El niño le sacó la lengua, y Draco casi se da la vuelta para responderle—. ¡Justo aquí! ¡Hay una mesa libre!

Draco lo dejó estar porque el niño se le perdió de vista. La cafetería era llamativa. Draco no recordaba haberla visto antes, así que supuso que no llevaría mucho tiempo abierta. Tenía una decoración extravagante, como para pretender pasar desapercibida. Draco se dejó caer en una silla de color rojo, dejando libre la amarilla para su amiga. Luna no se sentó, entró en el interior a pedir por los dos.

Draco estaba comprobando mentalmente las cosas que tenían que comprar porque la semana que viene comenzaban los exámenes y ninguno de los dos tendría tiempo ni ganas de ir ni a por papel higiénico, cuando en la mesa aparecieron dos tazas de humeante café y un plato de pastas de colores.

Luna se sentó a su lado. Su cabello, antes suelto, estaba recogido en un montón de pequeñas trenzas entrelazadas en un intento de moño. Draco alzó la ceja suspicaz, pero no hizo preguntas: estaba acostumbrado.

—Tenemos que pasar por el supermercado —comentó mientras desmenuzaba una de las pastas, macarones se llamaban—. Esta noche salgo con unos compañeros al Dragón Vacilón, ¿te vienes?

Sabía la respuesta de su amiga porque era la misma que la de los últimos años. Sin embargo, se sentía mal no decírselo. No es que Luna no conociera a Katrina, a Suzette y a Tomás, habían estado los cinco juntos otras veces y se llevaban bien, pero su amiga siempre se negaba a ir a lugares con tanta música. Se asfixiaba, imaginaba.

Luna, que estaba mirando los restos de su café, clavó sus ojos en los irises grises de Draco.

—He quedado.

—¿Perdona?

—Harry está en la ciudad, y voy a ir a cenar con él. Pensé que te lo había dicho, podrías venirte.

Draco, después de mucho tiempo, se quedó sin nada que decir. No supo cómo responder sin sentirse avergonzado. Era una suerte que Luna no fuese como Pansy, que insistía en un tema hasta que sabía toda la verdad, porque en realidad no sabría explicar por qué prefería mantener las distancias con Potter.

—¿El último?

Draco miró la pasta verde.

...

Draco tomó a Luna en brazos. Llevaban meses sin verse, sin poder compartir una sonrisa o una simple caricia. La mantuvo en el aire todo lo que pudo, sabiéndose vigilado por dos ojos azules.

—Te he echado terriblemente de menos —susurró contra su cabello rubio, había purpurina en él—. Y no me puedo creer que te vayas a ir.

Estaban en la zona de trasladores del Ministerio de Magia de España. Draco llevaba allí desde las siete y media de la mañana, esperando a que las dos chicas aparecieran. Casi no le quedaban uñas de lo nervioso que había estado. Luna era una constante en su vida, y esos meses separados habían sido muy duros. ¿Quién le diría que echaría en falta el olor a pintura diario o las tonterías nocturnas de su amiga?

Luna estaba preciosa, parecía un hada del bosque con ese vestido blanco y esas flores en el pelo.

—¿Y Harry? —era la pelirroja, que vestía más normal—. Pensé que vendría a buscarnos.

—Papeles que firmar —se encogió de hombros. Luna tomó la mano de Ginny y dejó a Draco con la maleta, Ginny parecía que quería protestar—. Nos encontrará en el pub.

—Puedo con la maleta.

—Venid a la zona de aparición, mi apartamento está bastante lejos.

Ginny frunció el ceño, Luna le dio un beso en los labios para callarla.

Su apartamento no era muy grande. Su compañero, Álvaro, había salido de fin de semana con su novia, por lo que lo tenían completamente libre. Ginny y Luna solo estarían allí unos días, porque la pelirroja tenía un traslador a Uruguay el lunes a primera hora y Luna necesitaba ir a Toulouse a arreglar unos papeles antes de marcharse a los Países Bajos.

Draco todavía se sorprendía al ver que Luna y la menor de los Weasley estaban juntos, y eso que fue el primero en enterarse. Casi puede saborear la cara de extrañeza que le puso Potter cuando se lo comentó o la copa que se bebió a su costa, días después. Se le hacía raro llamarlo Potter en sus pensamientos, cuando, desde hacía un tiempo, era Harry.

Un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, al recordar la primera vez que lo llamó por su nombre.

—¿Malfoy? —la chica Weasley lo miró extrañada—. Se nos olvidó traer gel, ¿tienes para dejarnos?

—Sí —convocó la botella de gel de vainilla de su habitación, y se la entregó casi sin mirar a la chica—. En media hora nos vamos.

La pelirroja asintió dubitativa.

No había mucha gente en el pub. Luna se sentó a su lado, mientras Ginny saludó muy efusivamente a un divertido Harry. Estuvieron bebiendo y charlando durante horas, sobre tonterías, los estudios y demás. Ginny acabó arrastrando a Draco a la pista de baile, pues tanto Luna como Harry se las apañaron para librarse de la pelirroja.

—Sois unos aburridos —bufó Ginny, dejándose caer en el asiento, Draco estaba tan agotado como ella—. Necesito otra cerveza. Ve a por dos, traidor.

Harry negó sonriente pero acabó cediendo. Draco le dijo, casi a gritos, que prefería un refresco.

—¿Desde cuándo? —tanto Ginny como Draco se volvieron a Luna, los dos extrañados. Luna miraba fijamente a Draco—. No hay buddies en ti, Draco.

Ginny soltó una risita.

—Bien, ¿eso qué quiere decir?

—Sabía que seríais felices juntos.

—¿Qué?

—Harry y tú, se os ve felices —comentó como si nada para el horror de Ginny y la vergüenza de Draco—. Los perkies velan por vosotros.

—Merlín.

Harry apareció con la cerveza de mantequilla y una copa con un líquido azul brillante. Draco se lo quitó de las manos, y la vacío de un solo golpe. Harry lo miró extrañado y fue a sentarse junto a Ginny, pero al ver la mirada asesina de la chica, optó por empujar a Draco y sentarse lo más lejos posible de su amiga.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo, traidor?

—¿Yo que he hecho ahora?

Draco soltó el vaso de cristal, totalmente vacío, y se echó a reír ligeramente achispado. Luna, a su lado y todavía con su cerveza intacta, también rió a carcajadas porque los dos sabían, especialmente la rubia, lo rencorosa que era Ginny y lo mucho que odiaba que le ocultaran información. Harry en algún momento, acabó sumando uno más uno, porque se enfurruñó con Draco por decirlo sin preguntarle.

Unas copas después, algún que otro baile más, Draco llegó a la conclusión de que podría acostumbrarse a eso: a bailar con una Weasley en el centro de un pub, a bromear con Luna sobre cualquier tontería delante de Harry y Ginny, y a sonreír como un bobo cada vez que sus ojos coincidían con los verdes esmeralda de su novio, o Harry decidía robarle un beso delante de todos.

Sí, por supuesto que sí.

Luna se montó en su espalda y se acurrucó en su hombro, Ginny y Harry conversaban sobre los jugadores del equipo de Quidditch español, mientras paseaban por las calles muggles de la ciudad, ajenos al mundo y a lo que podría o no pasar al día siguiente, porque eran libres y jóvenes.

**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Si alguien de aquí me lee en Piezas imperfectas, siento la tardanza, esta semana tendréis actualización. 
> 
> También quiero deciros que estoy preparando la historia de como Draco y Harry se enamoraron en Barcelona. ¡Sed pacientes!


End file.
